


Mother's (and Father x 2) Day

by Missy



Category: Futurama
Genre: Adoption, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Family, Found Family, Humor, Other, Poly Parenting, Polyfidelity, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bender's absolutely sure that adopting a cute kid would be an awesome anniversary present for himself, Fry and Leela.</p><p>So why not make it twelve cute kids?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's (and Father x 2) Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaialux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/gifts).



The only warning they got came in the form of giggling. Creepy, horror movie-style giggling.

Bender climbed out of the corner with a broom in his hand before he traced the noise and realized where it was coming from.

“Leela!” he yelled. “We’ve got an orphan infestation again!”

“Unkey Bender!” Chorused the group of children, and Bender’s memory sequencers fired up. He immediately remembered that the group of kids sitting in front of him were the kids he’d adopted for chashola long ago, but not much of anything else of the fuzzy past few weeks.

“Gah, who told you you could climb on me?!” He tried to swat them away but was nearly instantly overcome by the power of adorableness. Curse his rotten luck. His adorable, evil, rotten luck!

“Is it morning?” Leela asked from behind a sleep mask, staggering into the room from their bed. “If it’s not morning I’m going to turn you into a toaster! In a loving way,” she yawned hugely and leaned into the doorframe, pulling the mask up.

“Leela!” several of the orphans cried, and immediately she recognized the faces of several of the kids from the orphanarium. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Leela asked, kneeling, deliberately embracing Becky – who was her secret favorite of the group, with her misplaced ear and tender manners. “Don’t you have your millions of dollars to spend?”

“We did, but then our guardians took it,” offered one of the boys. 

“We’re zero-aires!” offered another.

That was awful, even though it did make Leela feel a little bit better for ruining the show so severely. She managed grace in light of their defeat, though she couldn't quite erase the smugness from her tone. “Aww – well, if you like we’ll keep you for a little while – at least until we find out what’s going on.”

“Heh, yeah – I couldn’t possibly figure out what’s happening there!” Bender choked out nervously.

Fry emerged from the bedroom, blinking at the scene. He quickly ambled on over to his wife. “Leela,” he whispered to her, “am I still drunk off of those fumes from the roach spraying, or are there a bunch of kids in the living room?”

“You’re fine, they’re here – all twelve of them.” She bent and scooped up Becky, and took the hand of one of the boys. “Come on, I’ll find you a nice, safe warm place to sleep. And Bender, we’re going to have a talk in the morning.”

“What talk? Whose fault?! Waah?” he cried out.

“Busted!” Fry crowed.

“You’re sleeping on the couch,” Bender huffed.

“Okay,” Fry said, promptly ignoring his lovers and the orphans to fall face-down onto the couch, where he began to snore.

 

**_________________________________________**  


 

The next morning was a long cacophony of overturned cereal boxes and overflowing juice glasses. Bender did the least and complained the most, so Leela was seething at him as she and Fry rushed the kids off to the tube and to school. They didn’t speak to one another until they got to work, and by then you could’ve fried an egg on her forehead. Bender watched her research something on her wristamajigger and swear at zero Gs as they delivered a huge set of packages to a tiny planet that believed in paying for manual labor with hugs. She almost crunched their client to death with her embrace.

When they were all alone in the ship again, there was still silence. Leela’s jaw locked. Her eye stayed locked on the far distance. 

The tension broke – as most tense things do – with sudden noise. As typical, that noise came out of Fry. “I didn’t do it!” he suddenly said.

“No, for once you’ve managed to stay above the bell curve and managed not to somehow adopt twelve children without asking the rest of us,” Leela said, her knuckles turning white on the wheel.

Bender said, “hey, are you accusing me of renting kids for our anniversary? ‘Cause I don’t go wholesale! If I’m gonna buy kids, they’re gonna come to me cheap as hell or not at all’!”

Leela turned on him. “No, I’m accusing you of adopting a bunch of children for our anniversary because the two of you had a ‘who can get the biggest anniversary gift possible’. Now did you have a bunch of orphans express-shipped to the building or not?”

Bender instantly started defending himself. “Hey, YOU’RE the one who’s always babbled about wanting to be somebody’s mommy! Well, there ya go! We got twelve little butts to wipe and seven little college funds to make...”

“Only seven?” Fry whispered.

“I think three-eyes, short legs, no knuckles, lipless sue and the one with no front teeth’re gonna be janitors,” Bender whispered back.

“Oh my God! Janitor school is so expensive!” Fry said.

“And we’ll have Thanksgivings and Easters and Xmases.” Bender sniffled. “And it’s gonna be BEAUTIFUL!”

“Leela, you made Bender cry!” Fry said. “What do we do?”

“I don’t know!” she said. “I’ve never seen him really cry before!”

Bender bristled at that. “Hey, I don’t always fake tears as a hilarious joke or to confuse bullfighters! I have real feelings, damn it!” Bender sat back in his chair. “I vote yes.”

“Me too!” Fry said. “We can teach them how to play blernsball and forage for leftover food in the dumpster behind Elzar’s!” 

Leela sighed, rubbed her temples. “FINE.”

The double-hug she got as a reward almost melted her frosty reserve. 

 

 

____________________

 

 

“HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY!” chorused twelve little voices as they clustered at the foot of their parent’s shared bed. This time, Bender didn’t yell a naughty word in response to their interrupting his sleep cycle and Leela – who was barely a morning person – even smiled as they clambered onto the mattress. 

“We made a bunch of Valentimes for you,” said Sue, hugging Fry’s middle.

“Yeah!” said Larry, handing over a bunch of construction paper hearts. They landed in a pile between Fry and Leela on the rumpled covers. 

Leela retrieved one and opened it. “To mommy and daddy and robot daddy,” she read. “Have a super happy Valentine’s Day,” Fry leaned his head on Leela’s free shoulder, and she smiled, in spite of herself, as Bender’s cold hand rested at the top of her thigh. “Okay,” she said, “time to get up and get breakfast.”

“We made it while you were asleep!” said Wheeler from beside Bender.

“Solyent pancakes with double tobacco syrup!” added Becky.

“Those were supposed to be a surprise!” Bender complained, but he was clearly happy with the kids’ initiative. 

“Shoo!” Leela said fondly, “I’ll be right there to check your homework, and daddy will make you a GOOD breakfast.” 

“That WAS a good breakfast,” Bender said. She pecked him on the cheek, then hugged Fry before getting up to finish things off in the kitchen.

While Fry changed clothes, Bender took a moment to savor the wealth his forthrightness had brought him. He guessed that keeping the kids was kind of cool after all, and the best choice for the family as a whole.

“Mama, what does Robot Daddy mean by ‘kill only mostly humans’?”

“BENDER!”

Kind of.

 

THE END


End file.
